ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost (CGS)
Ghost is a professional wrestler currently appearing for DXX on the Mayhem. He stands at 5"11', weighing 235 pounds and is 23 years of age. Early Life Ghost was born in Oakland, California and has lived their all his life. His family had links to the Black Panthers, there are rumours that Ghost's uncle was responsible for five deaths in the mid 1970s. Since the breakup of the Black Panthers in 1976, Ghost's family had been key members of an underground pro-black movement which Ghost himself became a part of at sixteen. Around the same time, Ghost began training for a career in a childhood passion of his: wrestling. Inspired by black heroes like Ron Simmons, Ghost fully completed training a year later and made his pro wrestling debut in AECW English Connected Wrestling. At the time, the promotion was being booked by current Mayhem GM Lord Luke Mitchell. Ghost performed well, racking up a fair number of wins but left the company on bad terms due to him feeling he was being racially discriminated against by Mitchell, the fed booker. Mitchell denied this, claiming Ghost was a talented wrestler that just needed to pay his dues. Mitchell confirmed his earlier statement when he signed Ghost to Mayhem, it remains to be seen if Ghost will receive the title opportunities he thinks he deserves, especially now after paying his dues on the Indy circuit. Other Promotions AOA Ghost made his major wrestling debut in the Carari Grey ran AOA promotion along with Fade, known collectively as the Bay Area Balla's. In his first and only match, Ghost defeated Eric "XXX" Logan with the Skull Fucka. Unfortunately AOA closed down before Ghost's scheduled match for the vacant AOA World Heavyweight Title. CGS Ghost moved on with his career by joining the returning CGS on an open contract. His first match was a victory over "Pretty Boy" Pete on a house show with the Skull Fucka and he followed this up in his TV debut by beating CGS legend STL with the same move. Ghost then represented CGS in a grudge match against Obsessed With Wrestling's Contemp fought with no rules. The match saw a reunion of the Bay Area Balla's with a surprise appearance from Fade to overcome interference from many Obsessed With Wrestling superstars including WWEfan, Stevo, Macho Man and Daywalker. After this memorable victory Ghost was drafted to Carnage as the GM's second pick. He spent the next two weeks as a manager for Notorious, the other half of their tag team The Immortal Outlawz, but returned to the ring in a Fatal-Four Way where he eliminated Nick Awesome, Jason York and Black Dagger in successive falls to win the match. He teamed with Notorious to lose by DQ to STL and B-Noosh. Ghost defeated Black Dagger for the CGS Continental Title at "Silent Night, Deadly Night" but was fired from CGS during a champ vs. champ match against "The Eliminator" Zachary when Carnage GM Terrell West found dope in his locker room. DXX Mayhem In mid December, Ghost inked an open contract with DXX, immediately being signed to the Mayhem brand. He made two interviews with DXX.com before debuting, the first concerning the hype surrounding him and the second about the Shad Moss / Matt Hardy rivalry, letting DXX know he backs Shad in this heated feud. Ghost and Shad were also seen together backstage. Ghost made his in-ring debut by helping Khwame Myles beat Chris Jericho for the DXX Trans-Continental Title. In his first match on DXX, he beat Dagger Dave with the Killuminati. In Wrestling *'Moveset' :Skull Fucka / Killuminati ~ Vertebreaker :Frog splash :Springboard clothesline :Twisting neckbreaker :Tornado DDT :Brainbuster :European uppercut :Enzuigiri :Roundhouse kick :Snap suplex :Swinging neckbreaker :Implant DDT :Springboard legdrop :Cutter *'Nicknames' :The Revolutionary *'Championships / Accomplishments' :1st CGS Continental Title :Never been pinned or submitted *'Entrance Music' :Judgement Day ~ Method Man Miscellaneous Ghost's true name is unknown due to his affiliation with a black supremacist movement in California.